This invention relates to a foliage cutter having an extendable line mounted in a rotatable head which severs grass and foliage that it comes in contact with and, in particular, to apparatus for automatically dispensing line from the head when the line becomes foreshortened due to breakage or usage.
Some grass cutters of this type utilize spring-loaded reels for dispensing additional line from the head. To activate the reel, the head must be struck against the ground to depress the biasing spring and thus dispense a short amount of line. These devices work well in practice, however, it is difficult to ascertain when the line has become shortened or exactly how much line is dispensed during each reel actuation cycle. Striking the ground with the reel housing may also cause stones, gravel, dirt and the like to be sprayed about which can cause bodily harm and damage to nearby articles. This continuous striking of the head can also cause equipment damage over a period of time.
Other cutters have been devised which rely on an increase in the speed of the reel head to extend the cutting line. These devices require additional mechanisms which typically increase the weight and complexity of the equipment. Increasing the speed of the device also can lead to unwanted overloading of the engine and moving parts. This, in turn, results in unstable operating conditions and early wear on the equipment.
An improved system is described in a Japanese publication, Tokkai Sho No. 63-314700 solves some of the abovenoted problems. This equipment, however, is still relatively complex, difficult to manufacture and exhibits certain unstable operating condition.